The present invention relates to power tools, and in particular to an impact rotary tool capable of switching between different modes of operation.
A conventional combination drill may provide more than one mode of operation. For example, a first mode, referred to as a drill mode, provides continuous rotation of the output spindle without torque limitation during drilling operations. A second mode, referred to as an impact mode, provides the output spindle with impacting blows to rotate the output shaft in an impacting fashion.
Despite the convenience of a dual mode tool, it would still be desirable to provide a tool where the output torque can be adjusted to limit the potential for stripping the heads or threads of fasteners due to excess torque from the tool.